User blog:Nikolciaaa/Transformice
Hi! Welcome to the Transformice site! Secret codes and other's 40 cheese Validate your email Clicking the Menu icon below the bottom left of your mice's avatar next to the chat will bring up the game's menu. Clicking change your password and following the steps will award you with 40 Cheese and a special item, the Cheese Earring that can be equipped through the shop in the 'Ears' section. Cake hat. Typing /atelier801 will award you with the Cake Hat, celebrating Transformice's 3rd Anniversary. The item can be equipped through the shop in the 'Head' section. Transformice's 4th Anniversary Badge Doing a special combination of emotions on Map 0, or in your Tribe House, will award you with a badge, celebrating Transformice's 4th Anniversary. You can join a room and wait for Map 0, join your tribe's Tribe House, or join /room #utility0'Mouse's Name' and play Map 0 by typing !map 0 Press these emotion buttons to the right of your avatar: Confetti, Dance, Confetti, Clap, Kiss Steam Badge Logging in to the game via Steam will award you with a badge. Run for Cheese Badge Logging in to your account using Atelier801's mobile app "Run for Cheese" will award you with a badge. Like Transformice's Facebook Typing /facebook in-game will bring up the game's facebook page and will award you 20 Cheese. Give it a like while you're at it! How to wall jump? #'F'all down and towards the wall. Your mouse should extend his forelegs as if about to run. Holding the arrow key while near the top of a longer wall will show the running animation. It's extremely important that your mouse be falling when coming into contact with the wall. Otherwise, the mouse will slide down and not receive her jump back. *'Changing password' Sometimes when you log on you see something that asks for your email, well if you dont go to menu than click on change password, it will ask for your email, enter your email and then it should say a code was sent to your email, go to your email and click it copy and paste the code into the box on transformice, click go and............ CONGRATULATIONS!! you just won 40 cheese and a cheese earing. 'How to become a pro shaman(yellow shaman)' Sometimes you may see yellow shamans instead of blue, u may see them use a shaman object that looks like a feather and turns into a structure(totem), to become a pro shaman you must save 1,000 mice with cheese(not in a row), once you do that you will see a blue feather where the actions are(if it is not there log off and log on) click it and click on use shaman hardmode, now you can go edit your totem. 'New Clothing' I checked out transformice and i saw some mice with orange hair, some with an elephant hat, a farm hat, green glasses, a Indian hat, blindfold, rainbow hair, pink unicorn hair, blond hair, pink hair, purple unicorn hair, pink hair, pacifier, brunet hair, lollipop, elf hair, and a shark head. | Corresponding special title : /title 101 : The Cheese Guardian (first in cheeses recovered ranking) |} | Corresponding special title : /title 102 : The Wind Master (first in cheeses gathered first ranking) |} | |} | |} | |} | |} | |} |} How to build Simple on a ground and a floating ground up in the air, how do i get to it? you obviously build, to put something on the ground to make it stable take a small board and on the keyboard press "b" then click it, then take a big board and tilt it up to the wood in the air, but wait on your keyboard press "c" a few times until it is connecting to the small board click that now you can go up and get the cheese, play around with other ways to build. 'Accessories' Accessories are what mice can wear if you ever see a mouse wearing something it is a accessory, to buy it got shop on menu and click on the price, you half to have enough cheese to do it(to earn cheese gather cheese and get back home which will count as 1 cheese every time) then you click equip and you should be wearing it in the next round. 'Room survivor' Room survivor is a room that you half to survive in obviously, there is no cheese, but the shaman do change the shaman try's to kill all the mice to win. ''Changing Shaman Color When i went on transformice i saw a purple shaman(in my head i was like omg another pro shaman) i thought there was more saving mice to do that but then i went to my feather and i saw something where you have to put in a color code, when you do that when you are the shaman your tattoos will be the color you typed in. Room baffbot Room baffbot is a room where there is a bot named baffbot, on some maps you can balloon yourself and make your own conjuration, there is another one where there is 2 sides and a separator and and you can go on either side, there is a beach ball in the middle where you half to hit it in the other tams goal if you do that the team that looses's ground sinks and they die and the winning team gets to go in the mouse hole. You can also request music. New Update! 1 morning i went on transformice at 6 and i went to a map that looked like a farm as soon as i saw that i knew it was an update, i checked map editor and this is whats new for mice stuff bush, tree, fern, blue flower, sign, grass puff, palm tree, parasol, sandcastle, shovel, bucket, red flower, and thorns, this is the new grounds lava ground(lava is different color, earth ground, grass ground, sand ground, cloud ground, water ground, *'If you have any other questions then write a comment and get the answer! Bye bye!' *'ENJOY :D''' Category:Blog posts Category:Transformice